Being True
by Izzu
Summary: All he wanted... was to become the 'true' Ankh.


az: Last weekend I was away for family visit. And during that PC-less period, I ended up writing down around TEN new muses. This was one of them. Posting this one first since _another_ crazy idea I had was brainbreaking so much that I had to take a break from it.

Here goes~

Review, thoughts are appreciated. Lost-chan needs love. This piece was also influenced by a short pixiv doujin I happened to stumble in the past.

And if it was not obvious enough, the **bolded** words refers to Ankh. The real one.

* * *

><p><span>Being True<span>

Written by Izzu

o

o

From the moment he was awaken, he had felt that pull. The pull towards _someone_, the **_him_** he was meant to be. **_He _**was _somewhere_... yet he could not sense_** him**. _Until _that_ time when his Parrot yummy was defeated. He knew **_he _**sensed him as well, the draw was so strong... it could not be ignored.

"_**...ME? Don't make me laugh... you are ME!"**_

"_Eh, you have the body... but no memories."_

"_... let's get along... Ankh."_

So his name was... Ankh. Or was it _**his **_name? But right now... _this_ was his body. So who was the true... _Ankh_? Where should he really be? Where was... _**him**__? __**He**_ was taken away again, by that human who had the ability to use the power of the cores. He lost _**him**_ again. He have to get _**him **_back.

The other named Kazari... seemed to know a lot about _**him**_. He have said a lot... yet it seemed there were other things he did not tell him. Why was _**he **_with that human... that OOO? Kazari said OOO was their enemy... should OOO be_** his **_enemy as well?

Kazari was _happy_ that he could also change his appearance into a human's. Because _**Ankh**_ was a clever one... so he should be able to do it as well. But a part of him was vexed. Why did Kazari compared him to _**him**_? Just because _**he **_existed much longer than him!

This situation would be rectified soon. That was a definite thing.

It was not long after that when he managed to reacquire another core. A Condor core... the one that was taken away from him, and then was given to _**him**_. And now he retrieved it back.

Yet, it was still not enough.

xxx

He almost had it... that other time. When he had made use of _**his**_ human's friend in order to create an opening where he could capture and assimilate _**him **_into himself. It almost succeeded... if not for the appearance of that OOO who arrived in the nick of time to save _**him**_.

Yet, even when that attempt has failed... he realised something. Perhaps it was because he had been so close to _**him**_ at that time, perhaps he did _absorb_ something that time... he did feel something inside of him growing even more than just remaining as a shell of a Greeed.

He had grown stronger, not just in strength but also in personality.

_He started to become even more like Ankh_, he heard several similar opinions spoken by Kazari, and later by the new comrades; who had also known the real Ankh. Somehow... _that_ pleased him. He believed that as well. Because now he realized, he shared the same desire as _**him**_. He wanted to _live_. As himself... and not as _**him**_. Even though it might not be any different, considering he was planning to become the _true_ Ankh by _copying __**him**_.

That was why, as he finally absorbed _**him**_... he was feeling victorious.

xxx

Yet that feeling was short-lived, as _**he **_somehow managed to slip one of his cores to one of _**his**_ humans. Not only that, even after being _captured_... _**he **_still refused to properly disappear.

Another thing he realised, considering _**he**_ was with him already... there were _still_ something about _**him **_that he did not have. Thus, despite how frustrated he was of the fact that _**he **_kept on fighting...

...perhaps it was safe to assume, that he really wanted and truly desired to _know **him**_. To _really _know _**him**_ until such an extent... that he could qualify himself to becoming _**him**_.

That was why... he had wondered, what was so _good _about _ice candies_? He had attempted to taste one, seeing Gamel had acquired one of those—but as expected, he could not _taste_ it. Yet, _**he**_ loved it so much. So much... that _**his**_ desire to live was stronger. How could that be? _He _was the one supposed to be the victor, so why should _**he**_ be the one _not _the weaker one?

xxx

"Those medals don't belong to you. It belonged to _**him**_."

Hah. Even _**his **_human was telling him the same. It was frustrating! Why could he not be the one remaining?

"**Because you are not ME."**

The_ lost-_Ankh turned around as he faced Ankh inside his own consciousness. Why? Why did _**he **__still_ existing? He thought _**he **_had finally given up...

Ankh smirked.

"**Why were you so surprised? Didn't you used the same tactic to drop my guard towards you? Did you tried so hard to becoming me that you ended up being so _naïve_ like me?"**

No, that was not it! The reason he did all that was...

"**You can never become _me_. Not now... or ever. That is your pitiful fate."**

Even as both of _them_ were having this exchange, he was _still_ in the middle of fighting OOO. But perhaps because _Ankh's _last words stunned him so much, he could not do anything but allowed OOO to rip apart both of his wings as they plunged towards the ground. He did not even retaliate as OOO managed to hit his three cores.

_No...!_

"My core... medals!"

He moaned as he reached towards the sky. Towards **Ankh**, whom he really wanted to be. If he could cry, he would have begged _**him**_ to save him. But** Ankh **did not do that. Instead, he just smiled and said...

"_**Get lost... impostor!"**_

Ah, and all he really wanted... was to be truly _one_ with _**him**_.


End file.
